Howrse: An Adventure
by Kinola
Summary: Emma Prinsen joins Howrse at the insistence of her newfound friends. She doesn't intend to stay a member for very long, making it her goal to raise only one horse and then get off for good once it passed away. However, promotions and contests, competitions and sales, and the unexpected obtainment of a "Divine" horse changes all that.


**HOWRSE: AN ADVENTURE**

**CHARACTERS**

**The Howrse Girls:**

**Emma Prinsen**

A new transfer to Pritcham Middle School, sixth-grader Emma has always had a soft spot for animals, notably horses. A quiet, reserved girl who enjoys reading and writing, Emma hopes to one day publish a book series about horses. She is a thin girl with dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and freckles. On Howrse, Emma starts out with a Hanoverian named Marc.

**Nina Vasquez**

The leader of the Howrse Girls. An athletic girl who is on her school's basketball and volleyball team, seventh-grader Nina is not afraid of a challenge, often accepting them without thinking of the consequences. In spite of this, Nina is very loyal to her friends and will defend them from anyone who would dare try to mess with them. She is of Latino descent, with olive skin, dark hair, brown eyes, a beauty mark below her left eye, and thick eyebrows. On Howrse, Nina has twenty-five horses.

**Nadia Schumacher **

Nina's closest friend in the group. Like Nina, Nadia is also athletic, but she is only on her school's volleyball team (she didn't make the cut for basketball). When she's not playing, Nadia is very girly, being one of the two in the group who has had her ears pierced (Nina is the other), listens to boy bands, and wishes to one day wear makeup to school (even though it's against her school's policies). She has brown hair, brown eyes, and a tan complexion. On Howrse, Nadia has thirteen horses: six Friesians, four Arabians, two Thoroughbreds, and a gelded donkey named Cheddar.

**Penelope "Penny" Giles**

A bright, intelligent girl who excels in both science and math, and is a member of her school's mathlete team. Her parents are divorced; she often spends her weekends with her father and his second wife JoAnna. Penny has been on Howrse the longest; she owns sixty-six horses as well as the Falabella Petit. Initially, Penny had no intentions to stay a member for very long, fearing that the game would interfere in her personal life, but after meeting and befriending fellow Howrse players Nadia and Nina, Penny has come to love the game, and wonders what her life would've been like if she'd never gone on (or had even met Nadia and Nina, for that matter. She has red hair and blue eyes.

**Valerie McFrank**

Similar to Emma in personality, Valerie is a skilled musician, having learned how to play the piano and the oboe. She comes from a very large family who have been in the area for three generations. Valerie was the last girl in the group to have joined Howrse before Emma came along. She has brown hair, green eyes, and a pale complexion. On Howrse, Valerie has eighteen horses, all of which have a musical theme naming.

**Non-Howrse Players**

**The Prinsens**

Emma's family. Consists of her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Prinsen, and her two older sisters, Rebecca (Becky) and Danielle. Becky is a college freshman currently attending Adams State University, while Danielle is a junior at St. Margaret High School. Mr. Prinsen works as a columnist for the town's newspaper, the _San Maria Serial_, while Mrs. Prinsen is a part-time receptionist at the local hospital.

**Emily Schaefer **

One of the most popular girls at Pritcham Middle School. The beautiful, spoiled, and malicious daughter of a successful lawyer, Emily looks down on those she deems "ugly," and sees to it that their time at Pritcham is as miserable as possible. Teachers struggle to discipline her, though their efforts end in vain, for it seems nothing can change her poor behavior. Were it not for her father, Emily would've been expelled from Pritcham by now. And as for Howrse, Emily thinks that it was a stupid game that stupid people created to scam other stupid people out of their money. She has blond hair and green-blue eyes.

**Cindy Lovell**

One of Emily's two best friends. Cindy is sweet and perky, but her tendency to follow Emily gets her into trouble a lot. She has been warned by her parents several times that continuing to follow Emily would be her downfall, but Cindy refuses to believe them. Emily is her best friend, and she would never, ever do anything to hurt her...right? Cindy has ash blond hair and hazel eyes.

**Madeline "Maddie" Townsend**

Emily's other best friend. Adopted from Zhejiang when she was a baby, Maddie grew up on technology and pop culture. She acts as a school gossip, always trying to find something juicy to whisper about with her friends at lunch and spreading around a rumor or two when she doesn't. It doesn't help that she is on her school's newspaper. Maddie has black hair and brown eyes.

**Preston Giles**

Penny's older brother, a high school sophomore. He had joined Howrse some time ago, but only at his sister's coercion, explaining that she would earn a reward if she recommended someone to the game. He only played for a few days before closing his account and selling off Dummy, his only horse (who was bought by Penny and renamed "Stuart", which is Preston's middle name). Preston prefers to play fantasy football and practice songs on his keyboard rather than hang out with his sister and her friends. He has red hair and brown eyes.

**The Horses**

**Marc **

Emma's first horse, a chestnut Hanoverian. Marc gets his name from a pet goldfish Emma used to own before it died. Marc has a Golden Apple and is equipped in Classical riding.

**King Waldo I (of _El Reino de Nina_)**

Nina's first and currently oldest horse, a black Purebred Spanish Horse. His Black Market items include a Philosopher's Stone, a Chronos' Timer, a Morpheus' Arms, and a Golden Apple. He has had more than seventy wins, most of which were in show jumping. He has a total of seven offspring, five of which were with Nina's other mares.

**Cheddar**

A brown donkey Nadia purchased from auction when he was a newborn foal. Since donkeys are only allow to cover three times on Howrse, it was expected of Cheddar to use up all three of his coverings when he reached 2 years, 6 months, the age at which all equines reached sexual maturity. However Nadia, feeling that donkeys weren't getting the same respect as the horses did, had him castrated without using up his coverings as a means of protesting against the lowly state of donkeys on Howrse.

**Eureka**

Penny's bay Thoroughbred gelding. He is equipped with Poseidon's Tack.

**Petit**

Penny's Falabella, whom she bought from the direct sales. On Howrse, the Falabellas are Divines who each have different colored manes, tails, and wings. In Petit's case, his wings, mane, and tail are yellow. Petit is Penny's most prized horse.

**Solfège**

One of Valerie's horses, a black blanket Appaloosa mare. Equipped in Western riding. She is the mother of a bay blanket colt named Clef. (Note: in music, a _solfège_ is used to teach pitch.)

**Divines **

Special horses on Howrse, often given away during special promotions or sold for passes. Divines are often born to do something beneficial for the player, including providing diamonds. There have been several sets of Divines, including the Gemstone Divines, Solar System Divines, Water Divines, and Season Divines. Emma eventually ends up with a Divine in her care, but the question is, which one is it?

* * *

**Sorry I wasted your time with some silly character profiles, but I needed to do this so that you all can know who's who in the story. Next chapter is where the REAL story begins, I promise! :)**


End file.
